vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Gilbert
Samantha Gilbert is around 25 years of age. She is one of the towns founding family members and appears in flashbacks in the episode 1912. Samantha was also in possession of one of the Gilbert Rings. Samantha was a member of the Gilbert Family. 1912 Samantha Gilbert was the granddaughter of Johnathan Gilbert and inherited one of his ring that prevented from dying via supernatural causes. She was first seen at Zachariah Salvatore's funeral where, along with Marianna Lockwood, she met Stefan. She then told him that Zachariah was murdered despite Marianna's attempts to convince her otherwise. It was later revealed that Samantha was actually Zachariah's murderer and was the other founding family members murderer too in 1912. Although never caught, she confessed in 1922 and was locked up in an asylum. Later, she tried to do a lobotomy on herself with a knitting needle and bled to death. Damon Salvatore thought he had killed her back in 1912, until he learned this informant in the present day, realizing she was wearing the one of Johnathan Gilbert's rings. Much like her grandfather, she kept a journal in which she exposed the fact that she had no idea what she was doing when the murders were committed and, reading between the lines, Elena and the Salvatores figured out that she had committed the murders while wearing the Gilbert ring, just as Alaric Saltzman was and he was the main suspect in the murders that had been occurring against the Founding Family members in 2010. Specifically, just like Samantha, he suffered from blackouts (that he had originally attributed to alcohol) at the time of the murders. Quotes : Samantha: (To Stefan) "Be careful Mr Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town." : Samantha: "I don't feel like myself. I am losing time... As though I am going mad. (Voiceover from one of Samantha's diary entries.) : -- 1912 Name Samantha is of Greek origin, and the meaning is "flower". Appearances Season 3 *''1912 (flashback) Trivia *She is second member of the Gilbert Family to be shown in flashback. **First one was her grandfather, Johnathan. *'Ian Somerhalder (about Samantha)' "''I also have some fabulous casting news to spoil on the Gilbert front. A new character named Samantha Gilbert will be appearing in Mystic Falls soon. The casting has just begun, but Samantha is said to be a smart, beautiful brunette around 25. She’ll be sweet as they come, with a devilish side to her and will first appear in episode 16". *Samantha is being described as being in her 20s and “''a bit of a gossip''.” But don’t expect her to buddy up to Elena or steal the heart of Stefan or Damon. Julie Plec hinted, “''We’ll meet her in the past, not the present. She’s somebody that we meet in not present-day Mystic Falls''.” *Despite The Gilbert Rings being passed to the eldest Gilbert son, Samantha had one despite her sex. Most likely it was inherited from her father or grandfather Johnathan to protect her from the supernatural. We conclude from this that she knew about vampires, died and was revived several times. She eventually started going crazy and murdering Members Founding Families. These are known to be negative side effects from wearing the ring. *Alaric had Samantha's former ring and like her killed Mystic Falls Council members, like Samantha did before him 99 years ago. *She is the first chronologically Gilbert to be "killed" by Damon Salvatore. The first seen on the show was Jeremy Gilbert and second one was John Gilbert. All of them were revived by the Gilbert Ring they each possessed after Damon "killed" them. *Its highly presumed Damon Salvatore was not the first supernatural being to kill her, because one has to die a few times before being affected by the ring. The effect caused by the rings is the loss of memory, and extremely dangerous and insane actions to kill. This indicates that she has been "killed" few times before 1912 when she was murdering other Founders. *She is the second character to have the name Samantha, the first being Samantha Gibbons. *In the books, Samantha is mentioned by Meredith Sulez. Samantha was a vampire hunter and helped Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Damon, Katherine and Zander during the search of the Old Ones, but eventually she was killed by the servants / vampires of the Old Ones. Gallery 121212121.png 1912 108.jpg 1912 110.jpg 3x16006.jpg 3x16007.jpg 5b5b5b5b5.png 7y7y7y.png Damon 1912 114.jpg Damon talking to someone 1912 102.jpg Maybe samantha gilbert 1912 099.jpg Samantha-Gil.png Samantha.PNG See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Deceased